La rose d'arrière saison
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Ça va te ronger, mon amour. Ça va te déglinguer, de me quitter.' HGDM


Un OS très court, écrit presque d'une traite entre hier et aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, j'espère que vous aimerez, bien sûr. C'est un thème qui me touche, Drago est un personnage qui me fascine, c'est comme ça que je le vois. En ce moment, surtout, je m'intéresse beaucoup à ces relations douloureuses, je les prends certainement plus à coeur qu'avant et mon écriture devient plus personnelle - je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas.

Bref, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre... Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS :)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** La rose d'arrière-saison (Merci Horace qui déclare : "rosa quo locorum sera moretur" Comme quoi, le latin, c'est bien ! :D)

**Résumé :** 'Ça va te ronger, mon amour. Ça va te déglinguer, de me quitter.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« Je t'aimais. <em>_  
>J'étais un monstre pentapode mais je t'aimais.<br>J'étais méprisable et brutal, et plein de turpitude,  
>j'étais tout cela, mais je t'aimais, je t'aimais. »<em>

Lolita, V. Nabokov

* * *

><p>Elle pleure. Encore. Elle pleure, c'est l'épuisement, c'est tout le temps gâché et dilué à m'aimer.<p>

J'ai fini mon verre de vin.

C'est un drôle de sentiment que la résignation. Je ne l'en croyais pas capable. Je pensais qu'elle se laisserait couler, qu'elle s'engloutirait, s'exposerait. Je la voyais petite poupée et fée fragile, la danseuse sur le fil incapable de s'en aller.

Je ne l'ai pas regardée quand elle s'est levée. Elle a pris son sac, je le sais, et a déposé un billet sur la table. Lorsque j'ai voulu l'en empêcher, elle est partie. C'est son ultime arrogance, sa vengeance. Elle est partie en payant, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à me devoir, comme si je me devais de rester spectateur de son départ.

Mais elle pleure. C'est cette certitude qui s'est gravée.

J'ai commandé un autre verre. L'argent est tombé à terre.

_Ça va te ronger, mon amour. Ça va te déglinguer, de me quitter. _

_Tu vas rentrer chez toi et pleurer jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. __Tu vas te noyer sous tes couvertures, et moi, je ne t'attendrai pas. J__e n'aurai pas bougé de ce misérable café. Je n'aurai pas esquissé un pas pour te retrouver. Tu croiras t'être sauvée, tu te seras noyées._

_Tu n'as même plus besoin de moi pour te détruire. J'ai déjà tout rongé chez toi._

On m'a tendu l'addition. J'ai allumé une autre cigarette et je me suis senti un peu idiot. Et maintenant ?

J'ai quelque chose dans le ventre qui tremble.

Elle est partie. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Je l'ai aimée tellement fort, elle n'en aura jamais la moindre idée, alors je reste là, je bois mon vin, et puis encore, je bois jusqu'à ce que le monde tourne et que les silhouettes se perdent dans ce gris qui tombe du ciel, ce brouillard épais qui annonce l'hiver.

_Mon amour, tu savais depuis le début que nous deux ne mènerait à rien. _

_Tu me connais tellement bien, je suis un salaud, je suis un connard, j'ai besoin de ta souffrance pour respirer, j'ai besoin de te voir pleurer pour te croire, alors je t'ai fait du mal, je n'ai fait que ça, tout le temps, partout, je t'ai réduite à rien, je t'ai poussée à bout, avec mes mots, les perfides, ils se son__t glissés au creux de ton corps, entre tes reins, ils ont tordu tes lèvres, jusqu'à en faire trembler tout ton cœur. _

_Et tu sais je ne cherchais que ça, tu sais j'avais tellement, tellement besoin de toi…_

Maintenant, elle est partie, bien sûr, et je ne comprends même pas comment elle a fait pour rester autant de temps, et je lui en veux, mon dieu, je me noie dans ce vin, je lui en veux de m'avoir ainsi laissé nous détruire.

Comme je l'ai bouffée, comme je l'ai aspirée et recrachée, il n'en restera donc que de la fumée, quelques cendres, et pourtant moi je l'aimais, je ne sais rien dire d'autre, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je reste là, je serai toujours incapable de courir la chercher, parce que j'ai besoin qu'elle revienne seule, avec ses grands yeux marrons et ses petites boucles répandues sur ses épaules, j'ai besoin qu'elle murmure mon nom, pour être sûr, pour ne plus avoir cette angoisse, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, cette angoisse qui me hante, qui hurle entre les murs qu'elle ne m'aime pas... pas comme moi.

_Alors c'est tout mon amour, on va en rester là, c'est toi qui l'a dit. _

_Là où même la guerre n'avait pas réussie, moi j'ai foncé, j'ai triomphé, et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai, parce que c'est plus fort que moi, maintenant tu es vivante, maintenant, en moi, tu es entière et ton visage ruisselant, je le garde entre les dents, je le promène dans ces rues froides, vides de toi. Tu es cette fumée qui me transperce les lèvres et cette terreur au fond du ventre que je sens tout le temps, partout tout le temps, cette terreur qui danse, je la reconnais bien. Elle me happe par derrière, elle a ton sourire mais toi tu ne le sais même pas, regarde-la, ne me lâche pas, petite idiote, perfide orgueilleuse, tu es partie, tu es partie…_

_Je ne sais plus quel visage tu avais, la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée. Etais-tu belle, étais-tu laide, je m'en fiche, je me rappelle ta voix, oh ta petite voix enfantine qui s'était penché sur moi et m'avait troué le ventre par son éclat de rire._

_Tes sourcils levés, ton combat à mener, je m'en souviens, au milieu de la guerre. Et je te connaissais déjà, Granger, mais pas comme ça._

_Dans ta terreur, tu étais toute entière, toute à moi, tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser. Pour la première fois alors, tu étais vraie, j'ai été fou de toi et j'aurai tout fait, mais toi ?_

_Et tu vas voir comment je me détacherai de ton image, comme je tracerai jusqu'à ton nom. Tu vas voir, c'est moi qui t'oublierai, parce que je suis le seul à en avoir le droit, et dans mon ventre alors tout se calmera. J'ai ton mépris sur le bout des doigts, ton arrogance sur les épaules mais ça ne durera pas._

_ Déjà je chasse ce verre de vin, tu vas voir mon amour, dans mon indifférence, je te ferai souffrir une dernière fois._

Je vais rentrer chez moi et elle sera là.

Elle lèvera les yeux lorsque je passerai la porte, elle se rapprochera, son souffle sur ma joue, ses lèvres contre mes lèvres.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais partir, Malefoy. Je t'aime. J'en crèverai peut-être mais je t'aime comme ça. »

Comme avant.

Bien sûr qu'elle le fera.

Bien sûr qu'elle sera là.

Je me glisse entre les murs. J'avance, je fume une dernière cigarette.

_Et ce qui tremble dans mon cœur, je le tuerai si tu ne reviens pas._

* * *

><p>Alors alors ?<p>

Votre avis m'intéresse, les **reviews** c'est encore mieux que le latin, encore mieux que Drago et ses verres de vin !

Bisous et à bientôt !

Ana'


End file.
